Ох, Дети
by appolik
Summary: Кромешник, так же известный как Бугимен, собирается напугать ребенка; однако, не все идет по плану. Просто немного юмора. (There is an English version, titled "Oh, Kids...", on my profile page)


Дисклеймер: Кромешник мне не принадлежит.

* * *

Пугание детей планеты требовало крайней тщательности: Кромешнику нужно было увидеть их страхи и воплотить их в детские сны, таким образом создавая кошмары. Конечно же, его помошники пугали большинство, однако по-настоящему качественные испуги происходили от работы самого Бугимена. Каждую ночь, он выбирал нескольких "счастливчиков", к которым являлся лично.

И вот, жил-был один маленький мальчик. Ему было восемь лет, он был меньше своих сверстников, его звали Эйдриан и у него была арахнофобия.

"Как изумительно," произнес Кромешник, прячась в тени, пробираясь в шкаф ребенка, "Но пауки - это еще не самый большой из твоих страхов, мой юный друг, о нет. Больше всего ты боишься, что твоя мама останется в госпитале навсегда. больше всего ты боишься, что два твоих лучших друга оставят тебя самого по себе. И ты так любишь своего старшего брата!"

Воображение Кромешника создавало восхитительно пугающий кошмар, в котором был потенциал оставить Эйдриана покалеченным на все оставшееся детство. Сонный песок над головой ребенка почернел, и лицо мальчика приняло встревоженное выражение. Вскоре, он начал метаться по кровати. Через несколько минут, он проснется в холодном поту, понимая, что это всего лишь сон...

... и это будет именно тот момет, в который Кромешник выскочит из шкафа, создавая огромного паука из тени за своей спиной.

"Муа-ха-ха," легенда кошмаров едва сдерживал удовольствие, которое получал от собственного плана. Оставаясь в тени, он просочился в шкаф и выглянул в щель между стеной и слегка приоткрытой дверью.

Все шло по плану. Как только Эйдриан проснулся, часто дыша, Кромешник проибрел более существенную физическую форму и приготовился выпрыгнуть. Вот только, слишком занятый предвкушением реакции ребенка, он не заметил небрежно брошенные на пол шкафа джинсы. К тому же, эти джинсы оказались частью кучи из запутанной одежды, длинноногого игрушечного инопланетянина, и шнурков, тщательно связанных вместе и служивших страховочным канатом для робота.

И это была лишь одна из многочисленных куч, быстро запиханных в единственное место в комнате, где можно было спрятать беспорядок за закрытой дверью. Если бы существовали соревнования по самому неубраному шкафу, этот точно бы выиграл мировой чемпионат.

Дверь открылась, когда Кромешник потерял равновесие и буквально выпал из-за нее. Теряя концентрацию, он не смог заставить тень приобрести никакой формы; вместо этого, за ним последовал целый шквал из одежды, игрушек, разнообразных бумажек и всяческих спортивных принадлежностей.

Разгневанный от того, что его великолепный план провалился в такой неподабающей манере, Кромешник подскочил и метнул мальчику взгляд, наполненный чистой злобой.

"ТЫ!", он заорал на Эйдриана, который пребывал в состоянии шока и не мог даже моргнуть.

"УБЕРИ В ШКАФУ!"

При наполненном негодованием и злобой выходе, Бугимен даже не обратил никакого внимания на самого мальчика - он сердито ворчал себе под нос о том, как такой восхитительный испуг был сорван. Быстро слившись с тенью, он вылетел в окно.

Но Эйдриан этого уже не видел - он потерял сознание сразу же после того, как Кромешник отвернулся.

В этот субботний день, Хелен собиралась устроить стирку. Она всегда была благодарна тому, что ее старший сын Ник все-таки научился складывать грязное белье в корзину; это значительно экономило время и освобождало ее от необходимости подбирать все с пола. Вот если бы только ее младший сын делал тоже самое, то ей не приходилось бы содрогаться каждый раз, при открывании двери его шкафа.

Глубоко вздыхая, Хелен вошла в комнату Эйдриана. Детская пребывала в обычном состоянии относительного порядка. Сам мальчик дремал на кровати - все утро он громко копошился, скорее всего играя в одну из своих воображаемых игр. Его мать слегка беспокоилась, потому что на завтрак он выпил только стакан молока и ничего не хотел есть. Расспрос она решила оставить на потом - если мальчик и заболел, то пускай сейчас поспит.

Как только Хелен открыла шкаф, она не удержала громкий вдох.

"Эйдриан!"

Мальчик тут же проснулся, подскочив на кровати; его глаза были наполнены ужасом и он без замедления прокричал, "Я все убрал!" Секундой позже, он понял, что перед ним стоит его мать, смотрящая на него с некой забавой. Эйдриан так этому обрадовался, что чуть не заплакал. Он подбежал к своей маме и крепко ее обнял:

"Я обещаю, я буду следить за порядком в шкафу!"

"Боже, котик, что случилось?"

И он все ей рассказал о своем кошмаре, где она так заболела, что ей пришлось остаться в госпитале навсегда; он ее так часто навещал, что у него не оставалось времени на игры с друзьями, и они перестали с ним общаться; что в очередной их визит, они с Ником зашли не в ту комнату, и она была наполнена пауками; что Ник хотел его защитить, но пауки победили.

"Котенок, это всего лишь страшный сон..."

"Нет! А потом я проснулся, и Бугимен выпрыгнул из шкафа и закричал, чтобы я там убрался!"

Хелен едва сдержала смех.

Когда она успокоит своего младшего сына, ей нужно будет воспользоваться ситуацией. 'Буду ли я ужасной матерью, если стану использовать миф о Бугимене, чтобы заставить ребенка убираться?'

Эта мысль ее позабавила. В конце концов, это бы сделало ее жизнь чуточку легче. Конечно же, сам Бугемен не будет против: ведь именно для того и был создан этот миф - чтобы дети сами убирали в шкафах и под кроватями.

* * *

Идея не совсем оригинальная. Тем не менее, прошу вас оставить комментарии - буду очень благодарна!


End file.
